Dangerous Doinks
by VictoriousBadeOneDirection
Summary: What if the whole Brain Squeezers gameshow ended up being truly dangerous for the lifes of the Victorious gang? Pairings Bade mainly but also some Cabbie with Tandre.:) Cade,Jori and Cori friendship too.Set at Brain Squeezers!
1. It's a trap

Jade's POV

"Okay question one for the blue team! Category is: Music." The presenter said loudly. I looked at Beck and he smiled. I smiled back. I guess then we were both happy for being in the same team.

"Uh…Trina." Vega said kinda scared. Yeah I can understand why was she. Trina would never answer right.

"Who was the first singer who sang in a microphone?" What the fuck!? Nobody would answer that! Not even me, Vega or Cat!

"Eh…the answer is: Are you stupid!? Who would know!?" Trina said. And for once I can agree with her. I looked at Beck. He looked confused too. These weren't questions to ask to someone and be serious!

"And Trina get's a doink!" The presenter said with a stupid huge smile. Everybody got confused. What the hell is a doink?

"What's a doink?" Trina asked curiously.

"You'll see." The presenter said.

Then a chair fell from the ceiling and landed near Trina. She looked really scared. Wait…what the fuck!? They want to kill us!? If Trina hadn't dodged she'd be dead! I looked at Beck and he looked like he tried to hide the fact he was terrified. Everybody looked terrified actually. Even I think I looked.

"Are you crazy!? This would k-" Trina started to say but the presenter cut her off.

"This was the Chair Rain!Okay let's continue!" He said. And then I realized that something was totally wrong. Why was there no audience. And no cameramen? There was just the presenter with the big strong men. But we couldn't quit. I wanted to secretly tell Beck but the presenter turned at me and was about to ask the question.

"Okay let's ask a question at the team captain! Jade: How much is it 9937456 + 937493 – 8753 + (9863 +48574) -8765? You have ten seconds." The presenter sad with his smiling growing even more. Was he even serious?

"Hey! That's not fair! How can you ask her that!? Nobody can answer this!" Beck defended me.

"3…2…1…Okay wrong!" The presenter said. Okay this is a trap.

"But she didn't even answer the question!" Beck said angrily.

"Jade get's a doink!" He said ignoring Beck. Oh God… Beck looked terrified.

Then I felt like electricity hit me, I started shaking and screaming and after three moments this stopped and I fell to the ground breatheless. Everything was blurry. I saw Beck running to me but two of the big men stopped him.

"I'm…gonna…need…a…minute…" I said.

"Okay a five minutes break!" The presenter said. The big men let Beck go and he ran to me just like everyone except Trina and Sinjin.

"Jade are you okay!?" Tori asked me worriedly. Beck hugged my waist and that made me feel safe.

"Okay guys this games is dangerous. Look what they did to Jade." Andre said.

"I swear they won't touch you again. Maybe we could quit I don't know…" Beck said and held me tightly while I was sitting down.

"Ehm…we can't. I signed a contract…" Vega said guiltily.

"Tori!" Everybody screamed at the same time except Cat who was laughing with the word contract.

"Guys we have to continue and I feel better now…We will survive this. We just have to show them we aren't afraid.' I said and Beck helped me stand up.

"Okay five minutes break is over!" The presenter said and came back. "New question for the yellow team! For…Cat!" He continue and I froze. No not Cat. No way. He won't touch Cat. Cat looked like she would start to cry.

"Who was the president of Mongolia in 1098?" The presenter asked confident.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Cat said terrified. Oh no.

"…And Cat get's a doink!" He said.

"No she's not getting one!" Shapiro screamed loudly.

"Shapiro shut it you'll only make it worse" I whispered at him and he got what I meant. Then I knife came flying to Cat's direction and she screamed and moved to dodge it but it created a small scar her right arm. I could kill the presenter if I could. Cat held her arm and whimpered and Robbie gasped. Andre held him back so he won't do anything crazy. But nobody could hold me back. Fuck all the keep calm shit.

"You monster! You dared to touch Cat!? I was about to start to jump and attack him while I heard Beck, Tori and Andre screaming at me not to but one of the big men grabbed me and wore me a collar at my neck. Then he let me go and that made me curious. What the hell? He let me go? Since I was free I was about to throw a punch at the presenter but then electricity hit my body and I felt like I was chocking. I fell down and started to hit the ground. I was shaking like crazy but when Beck tried to come at me they were ready to make him wear the collar too so I screamed him not to. After one minute of electric shock I kept on shaking but the two big men forced me to stand up and threw me back at were I was.. Vega was almost crying because she thought it was her fault. Even thought it was I wasn't blaming her because we all begged her to come here. Beck was looking at me all the time trying to see if I was okay I guess. Even though I was standing I kept on shaking and the presenter was about to continue. I better don't do such a thing again because nobody knows what this collar can do. And especially…if they did this to me…what could possibly stop them from doing this to the others too?


	2. Collar Bonded and Plan

Cat's POV

My arm hurts…and Jadey seems hurt too. I looked around as I started to cry. These people are bad! They want to hurt us! I looked at Robbie and whimpered. He was trying to tell me something but the two big men glared at him so he stopped. I want a rainbow with many colors to come and help us to get out of here. The presenter was about to ask the other team a question and that's when I started crying louder. Then someone tackled me to the ground and forced me to stop. Robbie started to run at me but the men stopped him again. This was terrible. I wanted Robbie ,Jadey, Tori and everyone to be safe. When I stood up the presenter asked Jade.

"Okay team captain decide who'll answer the question" The presenter said all smiley.

"M-Me...?" She said while she was shaking. I can't believe it…is she doing this to protect the others? But isn't the fairy of safety trying to keep us alive? My mom said she'll always try to.

"No she's not gonna answer any questions. You were enough cruel with her. I'll answer it." Becky said with a steady voice.

"B-Beck d-d-..."Jade started but she was cut off by the presenter.

"Lovely! Okay it's gonna be you." He asked Becky. Maybe he'll answer right you never know!

Tori's POV

I felt like crying. Me and all of my friends are in a game that is trying to kill us. And I signed the contract to play in it…Okay sure Jade and the others insisted on coming but nobody deserved this! And I was the one that allowed them to come. I looked at Andre. He looked terrified. I rarely see him like this. Everybody looked terrified actually. I was too but I don't wanna show it. I only don't want to think about Jade. Really okay maybe they want to torture us or I don't know but…hitting with electricity a person isn't a option to "doink" someone. I looked at my watch. We have four minutes till we get our next 5 minutes break. I took a deep breathe and looked worriedly at Beck who was about to answer the most difficult and stupid question I have ever heard!

"Who was the first person who bought a dog?" The presenter asked.

"I can't answer this. Can I have another question?' Beck asked desperately.

"Wrong!" Was the only answer he got.

"B-But I didn't even answer the question!" He said very nervous. I looked at Jade. She probably understood Beck is getting a doink because she looked like a skyscraper fell on her head. This is getting even more serious.

Jade's POV

Beck's getting doinked. And I can't do anything. The freaking collar with stop me. Whatever happens he has to dodge or…I don't even want to think about this. Then I saw a huge mirror falling on Beck's head. He screamed and dodged but it still fell and became a million pieces. Which means some of them cut Beck. One found him on the face and created a scar on his cheek. He had some more cuts but none of them looked really serious. Thank God. But then I saw one of them men wearing a collar at Beck too. Oh my God. Not him. One of them clicked a button on my collar too.

"And now we will see something new on the gameshow! It is Collar Bonded!" He said. Huh? Collar Bonded? That's when I heard Beck screaming.

"Are you fucking serious!? Don't touch her! Me but not her! Collar b-" He started screaming but suddenly and I am suspicious it's because of that thingy I felt a very strong pain all over my body like the pain before but like 5 times worse and then everything went black.

Beck's POV

I couldn't stand us being the victims anymore.

"Are you fucking serious!? Don't touch her! Me but no her! Collar B-" I started screaming but I was cut off because shocked, terrified and worried I looked at Jade shaking and then falling down unconscious.

"And I was about to explain that since you two care about each other so much" He started. 'You better not do things such this one because the other one will receive the pain you'd feel too. Double pain!" He said and I regretted the fact I yelled. I was about to run at Jade who was to the floor but this meant she'd feel even worse.

"Five minutes break" He said. Then things happened very fast. Cat fell down and started sobbing and Robbie run next to her and tried to calm her down. Then I saw at Tori looking at Cat and then going over at Jade. Tori started crying too. Andre just stood there and looked at the whole scene and looked at me.

"Man this is terrible…if all of us end up like this we are dead." He said trying to stay calm. I looked at him and shooked my head. I walked over at Jade.

"Babe… I love you. Everything will be alright…I promise." Was all I could say.

"B-Beck please…w-we need to get out of here. "She begged me.

"Jade listen to m-me…w-we will." Tori said crying, "This is all my fault…" She continued.

"Look Tor…all of us wanted to enter to this gameshow. But…" I looked at Jade and kissed her forehead. "I have a plan. In these five minutes maybe will survive."

Robbie's POV

These people were sick. They hit Cat,Jade and Beck and nobody knows who"ll be next.

"Cat look…you'll be safe. I am sorry for that scar. But as long as I am here you won't get anymore hurt." I said trying to make her feel better. But I promised she'll be safe and she'll be.

"Robbie…w-will all o-of us b-be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah Cat…I promise." I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and it felt…beautifully.


	3. Plan FailLocked

Jade's POV

I heard Beck talking about a plan. I heard Cat and Robbie and Trina, Robbie, Sinjin and Andre coming here too. The plan was crazy…trying to defeat the strong and big men and escaping out of a huge studio? Beck said that after we leave we have to manage to destroy the collars.

"Wh-Who will I-I have to d-defeat?" I asked hoping someone not that strong.

"You've got to be kidding me…Jade you really think you can defeat anyone? I will carry you and we'll run out. And don't even try to refuse." Beck said and I felt both relieved and scared. Then Andre and Vega spoke.

"Well guys…they still have that remote that controls the collars…" Tori said.

"To do all these things we have to get the remote first" Andre added.

"I want a bunny…" Cat said. Robbie sighed but he smiled after that. The rest just ignored the comment. Trina and that Sinjin freak were really silent. Trina was probably thinking she was too fabulous for that and Sinjin was probably wondering what would have happened if he was a bug but he technically is one.

"So what's the final plan?" Robbie asked.

"We get the remote , we get rid of the collars. I carry Jade, we distract the men and we all run out." Beck said. Everybody nodded. Then the presenter came in smiling widely and the men followed him. I tried to stand up because either way they'd force me to. Beck helped me up and leaded me in front of my microphone and he kissed my cheek.

"We'll get out of here I promise." He whispered at my ear and then went to his microphone. I hope we will… One of the men was holding the remote. Then as the presenter started to ask the question, I saw Andre jumping to the man's back and Beck trying to get the remote. Cat run at Robbie and he protected her, Sinjin had that Sinjin usual look and Trina just stayed there wide eyed. But Vega surpised me the most. When the man almost hit Andre she jumped and hit the man's arm and she got slapped instead of Andre.

Beck suddenly got the remote and Andre got off the big man's back taking Tori's hand and he stated to run with her. Beck came at me and he carried me in bridal style.

"Could you hold the remote? Until we leave?" He said. I nodded and we run at them. Then I saw Cat and Robbie reaching the studio exit first but the two biggest men blocked their way.

"Not so fast…" They said. The presenter kept on smiling widely which annoyed me like crazy. Then I checked the remote and I started to look at the buttons. When I understood what the collars me and Beck are wearing can do I froze. Down at the remote there was a red button and above it it was writing with big white letters "Death". So this means that if we hadn't gotten the remote me, Beck and the rest would have died. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't understand what was happening around. One of the men had grabbed Robbie by his neck and had thrown him to the ground and Andre had grabbed back Cat who was crying. Sinjin and Trina were hiding at the studio corners I guess since they had disappeared and the only thing I could see was a small part of Sinjin's hair behind a plastic cube. Tori was nect to Andre and Cat and watched the whole scene. Beck was taking steps backwards trying to get away from the men. I buried my face in his chest. I closed my eyes tightly and I felt someone grabbing me violently and throwing me to the floor and getting the remote from my hands. I heard Beck screaming loudly but his voice was cut off by a loud bang. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I didn't want to see what was happening. Then I felt someone dragging me somewhere and then opening a door and throwing me to the floor. Then I heard the door banging and locking. When I opened my eyes I realized four things. First I was locked in a small dark room. Second me and Beck were still wearing the collars and anytime they wanted to they could kill us. Third I didn't know where the others were or if they are still alive. And fourth…Beck was hit by someone or something and he was away from me. Locked or…no…no way he is that. Then I heard other doors banging from outside. I tried to stand up and hit the door asking for some help that I knew that would never come. Whatever it happens I just hope Beck will be okay…

Beck's POV.

My head hurt. And I was lying down…and Jade? Where is she? Then I remembered all the things that happened. They had taken her and they had hit me at my head. I opened my eyes and I was locked in a very small room with stone walls. There was a tiny hole on the wall and I looked through it. It was night. How many hours where we here? Then it hit me. Jade. I mean if they took her could they had like…no they can't. They just wanna play with us. They would never do this to her. If they tried…I just wish they'd do this to me. I just have to find a way out of her, a way to find Jade. Then I heard someone banging a door. This means that there is another room near and someone is in it. Are the others locked too…? Then I realized. If they had gotten us…the show is still in progress. And I am still wearing the collar I guess Jade does too and they have the remote. Perfect.

Presenter's POV

These kids really think that they are smarter than us? The show has just started. I held the remote tightly. Maybe I should play with them, I pressed many random buttons and from the rooms I heard screams. I smiled.

"Aww this is fun!" I said smiling. I just love that everyone comes to the game show hoping that they will get the money and they end up dead.

Jade's POV

I felt like someone was burning my body, stabbing me, slapping me and punching me, pressing my neck till I couldn't breathe and hit my body to the wall. How could these people be so cruel!? I screamed loudly and at the same time I heard another scream. Beck's voice. But I just couldn't move. At least I know he's alive.

Beck's POV

I started to run all over the room just hoping that that burn and that pain would stop. It didn't. Then I screamed but right before I did I heard another voice screaming. That was Jade. Were they torturing her? Even killing her? Were they shocking her again or even worse? I screamed her name but I got no answer. Damn it.

Cat's POV

I was crying. They got Robbie away from me. Then Jadey. Now I am locked in a room without any bright light…or Robbie. Is he okay? Is Jadey okay? Tori? Becky and the rest? Then I looked down and I realized that the room had started to fill with water. And more water. And more. And I don't know how to swim… I guess…that hopefully a unicorn with big yellows wings will come.

Jade's POV

Suddenly I heard Beck screaming my name but I had no power to answer. I couldn't move. And now I felt my body wet. Is the room…filling in with water? If they want to kill us by drowning in the water after torturing us they just have even more serious problems with themselves than I thought. Then I saw the room filling in with more water. That's when it hit me. There was a small camera on the ceiling. The show had just started.

**And that's the 3rd chapter! I would like to thank you guys for reviewing reviews make me happy.:)**


	4. Dead? No way

Beck's POV

I was so absorbed with calling Jade that I didn't notice that my feet were wet. And that the room was filling in with water. And it kept on filling. Wait why is this happening? Then I noticed a small camera on the wall. They wanted to freak us out. And they would continue on torturing us like that. Because probably they killed many people while making a video with all the ways they could torture them and eventually kill them. That's when I realized the water was reaching my ankles. Perfect…and Jade is alone. I can't protect her. And if she can't protect herself. Damn.

"Jade! Jade answer! Jade…"I kept on screaming. Then a thought came across my mind. What if…Jade screamed because…they killed her.

Tori's POV

The room was dark and I suppose we were all locked in for a very long time. I heard some screams but after that nothing. At least the rest were alive…I wanted to cry. How could they torture them like that? And why only them? However… it was my fault. Then I heard a small noise. Like steps. And that's when I noticed spiders were all over the room.

"Help me please!" I screamed hysterically and started crying as the spider started to climb on my foot.

Jade's POV

The water had covered my body. Since I was lying down and I couldn't move and I couldn't do anything to avoid the water. I just moved my head slightly so I could be able to breathe and avoid drowning. I heard Beck screaming my name again and again and asking me to answer. Then the water covered my head and I couldn't breathe. In a matter of seconds the whole room till the ceiling had filled in with water and then everything turned black.

Cat's POV

I kept on trying to swim but my head had almost touched the ceiling. Then the door opened and the water left the room. I fell down exhausted and scared as I saw the presenter's face. I whimpered terrified. I'm under my bed…I'm under my bed...

"Be thankful we need the video to be bigger." The presenter said with his big smile still there. Then one of the men came grabbed my hair, slapped me and threw me back down to the ground. They left and let me down to the ground. My cheek hurts and I am soaking wet.. Then I heard a scream that begged for help. Tori's voice.

Presenter's POV

After I opened the red-head's door I walked over the door we had threw the Jade girl I opened the door and quickly run away so the water would come out. When it came out we went in and we saw that the collar worked. She was soaking wet. She had many bruises and cuts and some scars because of the burns. Her lips had a big cut which was bleeding just like her nose. From the way she was lying down it was obvious she had broken her foot and that something was wrong with her back.

"Perfect. Now take a picture." I said as Gerald took a picture of the girl.

"Now please go and get her to cough the water. We can't kill them so soon. The boss will get mad." I said.

Beck's POV

I held my breath for like 30 seconds but I don't know if I can anymore. Just after that the door opened and the water came out. I saw 3 people coming in. One of them was the presenter and I didn't know the other two. I felt to the ground trying to breathe and ignore these people.

"Well hey there." The presenter told me. I just couldn't answer. As I could breathe again I tried to ignore him again.

"Well if you are not gonna answer you'll end up like your girlfriend. Dead." He said again and that made me stand up fast and run to him to punch him. The collar made me start chocking so I didn't punch him.

"What do you mean dead!? She's not dead! You haven't killed her! There's no way you have!" I screamed. The presenter just smiled.

"Check by yourself if you want." He said and gave me a picture. They left and I checked the picture. It was Jade…Oh my God what have they done to her!? She looked…dead.

"Open up the fucking door I swear I'll break it! I swear! If you actually did this…" The my voice broke. If he actually did this…my life is pointless. He can kill me.

Jade's POV

I was coughing like crazy. Then I realized someone was pushing my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man standing up, smirking at me and then leaving. Then once again I was alone.

**So that's it!:D**


	5. Filming and Ignoring

Beck's POV

Was she gone? No she can't be. I mean if she is…Why am I still alive? What do I live for? That's when I broke down. I fell down sobbing. Why Jade…? Why these people did this…? I just want her here now. That's when I understood. How unfair I was with her before we broke up and after. That I never fought for her. That I could never see her and hold her again.

Tori's POV

The spiders are gone. But I am still crying. Are these people even serious? Why do the want to kill us? I just wanna see my friends…and go home…I wonder where are they now? Where's Andre? What are they doing to him? I hope whatever is happening Andre, Cat and the others will remain strong…and I hope I'll make it too…

Jade's POV

I was still in pain but the water had cleaned the scars so since I felt a little better I stood up and got ready to scream at them till they heard me and let all of us go.

"Hey get here! Oh come back here! Do you dare to?" I started yelling extremely loud. I started to hit the wall with my hands and the door till the door opened and the presenter with two other men came in.

"You asked for me to come?" The presenter asked me. I nodded while trying to smile so I could convince him+.

"I would like to talk to you. Without these two." I said. He laughed.

"Don't be stupid." He said.

"I promise not to do anything and they can stay outside of the door. So you will be sure you're safe." I said trying to remain calm. He sighed and smirked.

"Fine. Do as she said" He said and the two men left. He kept on smirking which made me explode.

"What do you want us to do!? What do you want us to do so we can leave!?" I screamed. He just laughed.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Ryan." He said while smiling politely. It just left me shocked.

"I am not going to fight. I just want all of you to get prepared. In one hour is 1 in the morning so we are going to film the show again. We just have to make all of your scars more visible so you know…my show idea." He continued and as his smile faded and he raised his arm and punched me right in the face. I just fell down and held my bleeding nose.

"I am about to pay a visit to all of your friends." He added and then he left. I just looked at my injuries that had started to hurt again and held my nose. We all have to wait till tonight.

Andre's POV

Pain. A sharp pain at my hand. Then I opened my eyes. And I was in a dark room. Locked in. And my hand was bleeding. Then I closed my eyes and everything went black again.

Robbie's POV

I opened my eyes. I looked around and I saw Andre, Sinjin and Trina. Andre's hand was bleeding.

"Andre…" I whispered as I realized what these people can do. Trina and Sinjin just had some bruises and they were both sleeping. I looked at the small clock on the stone wall. It's midnight. Then I noticed that we are all in a dark room. I stood up to check if I could open the door.

"Oh crap it's locked…" I muttered as I realized I couldn't open the door. Then I as I leaned on the wall I felt my back aching. I sighed and tried not to do any noise.

"Geek…?" I heard Trina's voice. Hearing someone talking was relieving since I had started panicking.

"It's me…" I answered trying to think of a plan. Then a thought came into my mind.

"Where are the others? Where is Cat? Do you know? Is she safe?" I asked totally panicked thinking she maybe isn't exactly fine.

"Nobody knows. Actually…we haven't heard any of these people." Sinjin who had just woken up answered. I sighed worried.

"Guys…?" Andre talked.

"Hey Andre." Trina said carelessly.

"How is your…hand?" I asked.

"It hurts…" He answered sitting up. I turned around and everyone gasped.

"Ehm freak…your back…is bleeding…in a point…" Trina said disgusted.

"That's why it hurt…" I muttered at myself. Then the door opened and the presenter came in, smiling widely.

"Oh I see you are all awake!" He said happily.

"W-We are…" Trina answered obviously scared.

"In half hour we are filming again! Isn't it wonderful!?" He answered. Then he looked at Andre's hand and he smiled even more after he noticed my back and Trina's and Sinjin's bruises.

"Get ready." He said.

"Where is Cat?" I asked anger raising in my voice. He laughed.

"The one with the red hair? You will see her. Just let me point something out. Do not talk to her. If you want her to live don't." He said.

"What do you m-?" I started saying as he walked out and banged the door and locked us in again.

Cat's POV

I have been crying for hours… Why these people hate us so much? And let us here…alone…hurting us…? I just want to eat a strawberry ice cream and go to the school dance with Robbie! My thoughts got interrupted by the door opening. It was the man that invited Tori here! The guy who presents the show…

"Hey redhead. Guess what! You will see your friends soon. We are filming again." He said and smirked. I was scared. I couldn't talk I just started sobbing again. Then he came towards me and held me by my neck. He didn't let me breathe. I felt my head banging at the wall and then everything went black.

Tori's POV

As the presenter explained to me the situation and left I gulped. Filming again…? Why? I see there is already a camera on the ceiling. This scares me. At least I know the others are alive. And I will see them. I sighed as I sat down again trying to focus on what happened and trying to find a plan to get all of us out of here.

Beck's POV

Filming again? Anyway it doesn't even matter if I am going to get tortured. Jade is…no Beck she isn't! Stop that! How could she be? She is strong. She would never give up.

Presenter's POV

This is going to be perfect. It's time.

"Tell them to come in the studio!" I screamed at the men and they left running at the rooms they were locked in.

Jade's POV

I was lying down holding my nose which was probably bruised and shivering because being wet in a cold room isn't exactly good till I saw the door opening and one of the men came in. He forced me to stand up and he pushed me out of the door. I looked around. I never expected to see this. A huge room made of windows. I could see the moon and the stars at the big sky. There was a garden downstairs. It was a perfect image. Till I remembered that the people who are here aren't that ideal.

"Sweetheart we are filming…and from all of these people in these times we will be filming you will be one of the main in the show so I need you to know some things. First: Don't talk to any of your friends or your little boyfriend. Second: You know you look miserable right?" He finished and he started laughing in a terrible way. How was that even funny? I sighed.

"And do not play the smart one at me. Because do you see this door?" He said pointing at the door. I nodded and looked at him suspiciously.

"Your little boyfriend is there. He is staying alive as long as your not talking to him. And let's go for some practice. Do not talk to him." He said and left me shocked. Then the door opened and a man came out with…Beck. His forehead was covered in blood which explains why he screamed before they locked us in. As he saw me he just looked at me shocked. I turned around and acted like I hadn't seen him. I looked at the glassy floor. And I kept on acting like that. I can't believe it…I just want to run at him and hug him…and tell him that I love him.

"Jade! Oh my God! You're alive!" He screamed as he run at me and was about to hug me but I pushed him away. I had to resist…for him. So he would stay alive. I stood up and he looked at me shocked.

"Jade…Did they do all of these to you…?" He asked as he looked shocked at my nose and all my scars. I kept on not answering as I pushed him away and started to walk at the way the man was walking in front of me. I followed him and looked for the last time back at Beck who looked hurt and broken.


	6. Apart

Beck's POV

"Jade…Did they do all of these to you…?" Asked mad and shocked as I saw that they had hurt her badly. Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She pushed me away. And as the man that was next to her started walking she followed him. And that's when I understood that all the pain that these people had caused me was nothing in front of losing Jade. Why did she push me away? Maybe she thinks that the fact they got her and hurt her was my fault since I didn't protect. And she's right. But it still hurts losing her. Before she left she looked at me one more time. Then the man who came to tell me about filming again pushed me to the opposite direction from where Jade had gone. I started walking while thinking that even if she hates me, she's still alive at least and that's what actually matters. If she doesn't want me near her, I am not gonna force her. But I will always protect her and love her.

Jade's POV

I hate myself for that. Now I lost him for sure. At least if these people keep their promise he'll stay alive. Then the man opened a door. It was a room like the ones at backstage where people are getting dressed and are putting their makeup, but it was just too huge. The whole room was made by windows like the other rooms. And from the window I could see a waterfall and the full moon. But now I am sure he hates me. At a couch near at the biggest window, it was Ryan sitting.

"Jade!" He said excitedly while smiling.

"Why can't I talk to Beck?" I cut him off before he said anything else. He just looked at me.

"Well maybe I just know this will make you feel bad Jade. I'd do anything to film all of you feeling this way." He said simply. I just stood there about to slap him. He can't be serious. How can he say that so simply!?

"What do you mean?" I said thinking that he might meant he'll kill someone of us just to make the others feel terrible. He just laughed.

"You'll see. Now we gotta start filming. When I tell you to, walk through that door."

Cat's POV

When I woke up my head hurt. I whimpered and looked around. I wasn't at my usual room. I was lying at a couch. And my head was bandaged. I stood up.

"We are filming in 3,2,1" Someone said and made me walk through a door. Then I saw the studio we were filming at the start. And our microphones. And then Andre and Robbie came in and went to their microphones. I went at mine too. I tried to wave at Robbie relieved I finally saw someone! I mean it was beautiful! But he acted as he didn't see me. I wanted to cry.

Beck's POV

I walked in when they told me to. Cat, Robbie ,Andre, Tori, Trina and Sinjin were already there. They all looked…tortured. But Jade…?

"Hey guys! Oh my God you are all here!" Tori said relieved she saw all of us. Then she run and hugged us all.

"It was terrible…" She said and then Cat started crying. I wanted to tell them to stop since they were filming us and I didn't want them to see us crying. Then I saw the presenter coming. With Jade. She looked at the floor and she was wide eyed. She was basically dragging her feet. I just want to hug her…but they will either kill me or she will push me away…

"Hello! We are back at filming! Okay so our teams are here after they got their doinks. Let's ask them about it!"

Ryan's POV

The plan is perfect. This is going to be the best TV show ever. I walked up to the redhead.

"Hello Cat! Okay so after your little doinks, how do you feel? Ready and excited to continue the show? I bet you are!" I said challenging her. I saw the Robbie guy getting red and about to punch and desk and Jade was getting paler and paler. I love my ideas.

"I d-don't know…" She said whimpering.

"Excellent!" I said as I walked up at Jade.

"Hello Jade. So what do you have to say about your doinks?" I asked her proud of my plan. The Beck guy was looking at me curious. Jade just remained still and looked at the floor.

"Uhm Jade…? Won't you talk to us?" I asked again. As I expected I got no answer again.

"Don't pressure her. You did a lot and it's obvious. Don't talk to her. Or anyone." Beck said looking at me with hate. I ignored him.

"Don't make me repeat it. How were your doinks?" I said again in a harsh voice hoping I'll trick her. She didn't answer again and the plan kept on working the way I hoped.

"I said do not pressure her. What don't you get?" Beck said mad.

"And Jade is getting doinked!" I said and the others were wide eyed, their eyes filled with terror. She still didn't look up but I knew she was wide eyed and scared too. Then the Beck guy, decided that he just wouldn't shut up.

"Don't you dare. I repeat don't you dare. If you do anything to her you are gonna get your face doinked." He said defending the Jade girl. I kept on ignoring him.

"Thunder storm!" I said proud of the new doink. Then a "thunder" hit the Jade girl. I am still proud for the way I invented that. She shaked but still managed to hold her scream. The Beck started running at her but Gerald and Brad stopped him and Cat started crying. The others just stood shocked. Right after the "thunder" hit her she fell down unconscious. The Beck guy escaped from Gerald and run at her. He started shaking her and crying. While we were filming. I love this.

Beck's POV

"Jade…Jade come on, I though I lost you once I can't lose you again, and this time for real. Please." I said begging her. I can't believe these people. Then the presenter came towards me and Jade and I looked at him with anger.

"Do not touch her." I said warning him.

"If you want her to live, you have to trust me." He said making me want to punch him even more.

"Trust you? Seriously trust you? You want to kill me, her and all of us and you want me to trust you?" I said mad.

"You have to. I don't want to kill you. At least for now." He said his awful smile forming on his lips. Then the men pulled me away from Jade. I was always the calm one because I never thought we would ever end up in this kind of situation. With Jade away from me. And all of us not being sure if we will live the next day. Then they took Jade away. Once again.

"We continue filming!" The presenter said happily making me want to kill him but then I remembered that the men took Jade away and the men's boss was the presenter. So I had to be patient and try not to kill him. I hate this…

Gerald's POV

We did as the boss said. We put the girl in a room and put her body on the bed. She had opened her eyes but she didn't talk. She was just looking at me and Brad. She looked like she didn't understand what was happening. He tied up her wrists at two ropes and then her ankles at other two. She kept on looking at the ceiling without understanding what was happening. Then we gave her two of the pills the boss showed to us to give at her and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Tori's POV

Seeing Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat and everyone in this kind of situation made me want to kill myself. I want to understand these people's point. Why are they doing this…?

"Andre…!" I whispered. He heard me and turned around. He smiled.

"Hey Tor." He answered trying to smile.

"Andre we have to get out of here. And this time we need a plan that will work."

Jade's POV

I looked around. I saw two people. I think they were the men who helped the presenter. I don't know what to do. I don't feel anything about them right now. My body hurts and they tied me up. Why? What will they do? I can't talk. Or move. But even if I could right now I wouldn't. I didn't feel my body. Then they came at me holding something that they put into my mouth. I think they were pills. They made me take them. Right after I got them I think the room had started to change colors. I don't know if I was sleeping or I was awake. I felt the wind blowing into the room. I felt happy for a reason. I didn't want to scream. Why should I? I mean I know what these people did at me, at Beck and at everyone but I didn't feel like doing anything. Then I felt a slight pain at my arm and I fell asleep for sure.

Beck's POV

These people are…so…I just don't know what to say or do anymore. Sinjin is lying down and shivering, Cat has a nose bleeding, Tori and Trina are crying and Robbie is trying to find the answer at a question that no one would ever know. And I am going crazy because I don't know what they are doing at Jade.

"End of filming. See you next time guys." The presenter said right after Robbie's foot got stabbed by a small knife and he fell down screaming. We all run at him. But as soon as we did they forced us to go back to our rooms. One of the men carried Robbie and went at the same direction the man had gone with Jade. Maybe they are going to be at the same place. Maybe if they are, I will be sure she'll be fine. One of the men pushed me out at the hall and they threw me into my room. I took a deep breathe.

"Look, I know what's going on. Just tell me when Jade is okay. Please. I know you won't but just think about it." I said running my hand through my hair. They ignored me and left. I sat down and buried my face into my hands.

Jade's POV

When I woke up, I was still tied up. I don't care. I mean it's fine! Everything is okay. I am still sleepy. The wind is still blowing I think. I am wearing a blue plastic dress. And no shoes. When did I change clothes? And these clothes are usually worn at hospitals. Am I at one? No how could I be? Is the torturing over? Is Beck okay? What about Cat? But no I am not at one. I was at this room before I fell asleep. I am still in the studio. That's fine too. Everything is fine. Then the two men came at me with the presenter.

"Hey there. Feeling better?" He asked me. I didn't know.

"Because tonight we are filming again. And this time I need you to be there at the whole show.' He added. I didn't mind actually.

**Okay so like I'll try to update faster! And thanks for the reviews guys! Btw someone said an idea and I will use it at next chapters! You can always give me ideas for the next chapters and suggest things so I can write better chapters! By the way about the pills thing and stuff I am going to explain at next chapters! :D **


	7. Not has all escaped

**Lalala this is the new chapterrr!:) And thanks for the reviews**

**Beck's POV**

It must have been hours after the man left the room. He never came back to tell me anything about Jade. How could they be so cruel? With her. I wanted to see her. Before filming. I had to know she was okay. Even though…how could any of us be okay right now? I had to know she was okay. I sat thinking for hours till someone entered.

"Had fun today at filming?" I heard the presenter's voice calling me. I would love to punch him but this would get both Jade and me in danger.

"I wouldn't call this fun, you know." I said, trying to sound as cold as Jade.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we're filming again."

"So soon?"

"I wouldn't call it soon. It's been 13 hours since we filmed the last time." The presenter said impatiently and I sighed.

"You're sick. Where is Jade?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You will see her now. Stand up. Now." The presenter said as I stood up and walked out of the room. He was, of course, next to me watching if I was about to do anything to escape. Then I started looking around. The huge walls made of glass were covered with something so I couldn't see what was outside. Why'd they do that? Downstairs, as I could see from the glassy floor, there were many rooms, like those that they lock us into. But they were empty. I was trying desperately to find Jade in one of those rooms. Or Andre. Or Cat. Or someone else. But then I remembered we were all going for filming. And this time, we have to figure out a way to leave. As the presenter opened the door to get me in the studio, I saw Andre, Tori and the others.

"Beck!" Andre and Tori screamed as I went over at them.

"Guys, we don't have time. We have to find a plan to leave the place."

"That was what we were talking about." Andre said and Tori nodded.

"Yeah. The plan needs to work. What you have to do, is get Jade after you kick one of the big men. Leave the rest to us." Tori said smiling slightly. I nodded and sighed.

"The only problem is the geek's foot." Trina said. Even in these times, she would continue her attitude.

"Hey! I already said that I am gonna manage to do what you told me to!" Robbie exclaimed. I looked at his bandaged foot. It was obvious it was hurt a lot. Just like Cat's head.

"Okay, filming!" The presenter said loudly and we all nodded.

"You know what to do. Let's play the innocents…for now." Andre said and we went to out desks. I wanted to see Jade. Why wasn't she here?

"Where is Jade?" I asked the presenter madly. If they had done anything to her, I'd kill them.

"Oh she's coming don't worry." He answered, leaving me puzzled.

"Okay question for team one!" He said pointing at Tori's team. As he asked a stupid question, I turned to Andre. He understood why I wanted to talk to him.

"When Jade comes, the plan is starting." He said and I nodded, still wondering if the presenter had done anything to Jade.

"And Cat get's a Doink!" The presenter said happily. I knew that if Jade was here right now, she would have killed him.

"Don't give her one!" Robbie screamed.

"Yeah seriously don't." I said keeping my voice calm. Cat was looking around, waiting for her doink and trying to protect herself. Then someone came and hit her on her already hurt and bandaged head with a hammer. She fell down whimpering and after that she passed out. That left us all shocked. Tori just looked at it wide eyed and Robbie was screaming. One of the men, went over at Cat and started shaking her. She opened her eyes as she held her head.

"My head hurts…a lot…" She whimpered.

"Too bad we're filming." The man answered and forced a wobbling Cat to stand up and go back to the place she was. How could they be so cruel with Cat? Cat could make Jade calm down and generally she managed to become her best friend. This meant that Cat was adorable to everyone. And they did this.

"Oh there she is!" The presenter said and pointed at the door that leaded in the filming place of the studio. Then a man appeared dragging…Jade. No, it couldn't be. She was all sweaty and she was wearing a blue plastic dress. She wasn't moving, the man had just her arm around his neck so he could drag her to her microphone. She was basically staring at nowhere, expressionless.

"What did you do to her?" I asked furious and scared for her.

"What do you mean? She's perfectly fine." The presenter said as the man let Jade at her microphone. She didn't seem to realize what was going on. As he let her there, she just fell down and slowly curled up. I ran to her and, surprisingly, no one stopped me.

"Jade, Jade d-do you hear me?" I asked her and she just stayed still. I put my arm around her back and helped her sit up but she just had a blank expression.

"Yeah she's perfectly fine! What did you do to her?" I repeated angrily.

"We continue filming."

"Don't make me repeat it. What did you do to her?"

"Maybe I gave her a small lesson." He said and I felt my blood boiling. What had he done?

"I wanna go…I wanna leave…" I heard Jade's voice whispering as she started shaking and crying. I felt a tear running down my cheek. I had never seen her like that before.

"Now!" Andre screamed and I realized the plan had started. I quickly got Jade and carried her in bridal style as I started running out of the studio. Behind me, I saw Cat and Robbie running. Or Robbie running and dragging Cat while the two of the men were running behind us trying to get us. Where were Sinjin, Tori, Andre and Trina? I kept on running while Jade didn't seem to understand any of the things that were happening. I ran down the stairs as I saw a huge door. There were to men that were probably security. They were about to prevent me from running out, but Robbie from behind kicked one of them, and that distracted the other one too. We were finally out. I glanced back for a moment but no one was there.

"B-Beck…where are Tori, Andre, Sinjin and Trina?" Robbie asked me and I realized. No one was following us because they had gotten the others. Cat started crying and Jade started whispering some nonsense things. Then an idea came in my mind.

"We need to go at Tori's dad. He's a police officer."

"We need to get to the hospital too."

"Then let's go to the hospital and I'll give you the phone number to call him from there. If you tell him how important it is, he'll come there for sure." I quickly suggested and Robbie agreed.

"I'll just call the local police station. That's where he works." Robbie said and I nodded.

**.**

"Mr. Vega is it you?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"I'm Beck Oliver. Tori's friend."

"Have you seen Tori!?" He quickly asked me. Of course, people had been looking for us. How many days had passed? One? Two?

"Mr. Vega, come at the local hospital. I have to tell you what happened."

"So you know. I'm coming right now." He said and I sighed.

"Thank you for letting me call." I told the receptionist as he nodded. Maybe we would actually all survive. I sat down at one of the chairs outside of the room they had Jade in. They had taken Cat and Robbie to see their injuries and they wanted to take me too. But there was no way I would leave without knowing Jade is okay. Then the doctor came out of the room, sighing. I immediately stood up and went over at him.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Well I her scars aren't extremely serious. It's just she was given some pills and some injections that weren't for her case. And it seems like her blood pressure is going high and then extremely low and generally it seems like she was hit by electricity. Generally, we can't understand if something more happened. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah you are. But what kind of pills and injections was she given?"

"Sedative injections and some pills that are…well I'm not gonna lie. Drugs." He said and I stayed still. Drugs…? To Jade? These people should have died. But in prison they will be better. They will have won't have hope for something in the future. They will stay there forever.

"Damn it…"

"How and why did she got these?"

"It's a big story. Uh…I am gonna tell everything to the police when the police officer I called comes."

"That's good. Now Mr. Oliver you should let me check on you too."

"I must see her. And then talk to the police officer."

"Fine. Then you will let me check on you. I'm already violating the rules for not checking on a patient immediately. Go and see her. I'll be back in 15 minutes." He told me and he made sign to me to pass in the room as he left. As I entered I saw a Jade who was lying down at the bed with a smile on her face. Not a Jade one. She had her eyes half closed. I went and sat down next to her.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeck! Yaaay!" She said happily but she sounded sleepy and she was loopy.

"Shhh don't talk. Just try to sleep." I told her while playing with her hair. She giggled, nodded and then she closed her eyes and stayed still. I sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead and then left the room. I sat outside waiting for Mr. Vega. These people would pay for this.


	8. Damages

**Hiii! Thanks for the reviewsss!:D Here is a new chapter! In one review someone said that the story is coming to an end. Of course it's not. xD I have many chapters ahead! Anyway enjoyyy!:D By the way, at the next chapter I'm putting more of Tori's, Cat's and Andre's POV.:D**

**Beck's POV**

"I can't believe this." Mr. Vega said after I told him the story. He was startled by what they had done.

"I know. And your daughter and the others are still there. Only me, Jade, Cat and Robbie managed to leave. And trust me, none of us is in good condition." I said sighing. Mr. Vega quickly jumped up.

"I am leaving. And I might need you to help me but I don't think you're in condition to do it. You can go back at Jade." He said as he started running out of the hospital. I was about to go back at Jade when I felt a sharp pain on my head and everything became blurry. Yeah I got what the doctor meant. I tried to keep on standing but I failed

"Oh my God. Quickly get the doctor!" I heard a nurse screaming. Then everything went black.

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I felt like I was extremely hot and extremely cold at the same time. I was in pain and I felt my body shaking but I couldn't really control myself. Where was I? What had happened exactly? I felt exhausted but happy too in a weird way. Then I suddenly heard a scream from outside. Something like 'Bring the doctor' but I couldn't hear very well. I started feeling like the air wasn't enough and I felt like electricity was hitting my body. I couldn't breathe and that continued for a little. It was becoming worse every minute and then the door opened.

"Bring a doctor quickly!" I heard a voice, which I didn't know so it must belong to a nurse, screamed. Then everything happened fast. Someone came in and quickly lifted me up and ran out.

"Quickly at the emergency room!" The person who lifted me up screamed. I couched and I felt like a liquid was running down of my mouth.

"Oh my God." The voice said and that was the last thing I heard.

**Doctor's POV (Jade's Doctor)**

How many times had this girl been hit with electricity and how many times had she been hit? She must had taken strong drugs too. As I started running at the emergency room carrying her body, she coughed up blood. I ran faster and as we arrived there, I let her lie down at a bed and called two nurses. I pressed her chest and after a little she seemed to come back to normal. We had to know when she wasn't okay so we connected a heartbeat machine with her arm and we got a little blood for more tests. I put a machine to give her oxygen and decided to leave it there for a little. But I knew one thing. I didn't need any test results to tell me that these four teenagers that came had been tortured. Especially that girl.

**Beck's POV**

As I woke up, everything seemed blurry. I was lying on a bed. Because I was about to go back to Jade and my head thought it was the right time to do this. I sat up slowly.

"He's awake." I heard a doctor saying. I turned to look at the doctor who had been obviously been taking care of me while I was unconscious. It was the doctor that had taken care of Cat and Robbie.

"How do you feel?" He asked me as he came next to my bed. I shook my head and looked down.

"Not good…" I mumbled and the doctor chuckled.

"With a concussion, no one ever felt good." He answered. Great. Concussion.

"Uh...remember where I passed out? Next to a room with a girl inside. The girl I came with."

"Yeah. You probably mean the one that is taken at the emergency room." He said and I was alarmed. Emergency room!? No, she is fine Beck.

"Wh-Why was she taken there?" I asked stuttering.

"I don't know exactly but she couldn't breathe." He said and then I jumped up. Everything became blurry and I fell back on my bed. The doctor sighed.

"You shouldn't get up."

"I wanna see her." I said desperately. If I hadn't passed out, I would have been there and told the doctors and she would be alright.

"I'm sorry but as a patient you can't get up. You're not okay."

"I don't care. At all. I must see her. I need to know if she's okay."

"You're not going anywhere. You are not in condition to."

"I came here running while trying to support the one I love and two of my best friends. I managed to come here and stay awake and talk to the police. You really think I can't go at a room a hall away?"

"Right now, no. Maybe later."

"Please…" I begged. He sighed.

"Get up slowly. Walk slowly. And I'm gonna be next to you to lead you at her room." He said and I slowly stood up. As we walked out at the hall, my head started to hurt.

"Who was the doctor who is responsible about the girl that transferred from room 239 at the emergency room?" The doctor asked an another doctor.

"Uh Doctor Stevens."

"Where is he?"

"He's probably at his office now. You know where it is. Go tell him what you need him about."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The other doctor said as my doctor turned at me.

"I'll go at his office to ask where is her room and etc. You go sit down or you'll end up back at the bed." He said and I nodded as I dragged my feet at sat down at a chair. If something bad happened to her, I wouldn't bare it. I closed my as my headache became worse. Come on Jade… If you told me a month ago all this would happen and that we would be in this situation I would tell you that you should visit a psychologist.

"I'm back. Her room is upstairs but you obviously can't go there. Back to your room. Enough." I heard the doctor's voice saying. I quickly opened my eyes and stood up, pretending to be okay so he would let me go there.

"Psh, I fine. Let's go now." I said trying to sound normal. He sighed and shook his head as we started walking upstairs. There were many times that I wobbled and the doctor noticed that but he just sighed.

"Here we are." He said as we arrived in front of a door next to the stairs. He opened the door and I quickly got in. I didn't believe what had I just seen. Jade was lying on a bed with a heart beat machine connected to her arm. She had oxygen so she would…breathe? She was extremely pale and her scars seemed to be more visible. I felt a tear running down my cheek. Before she wasn't well too, but I had never imagined that I would see her like this. My headache quickly became worse and I went to sit at the chair next to her bed. I got her hand and kissed it. With concussion or not, I wouldn't leave her.

"You have to get back at your room. I already violated the rules by letting you go out of there with concussion." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving her alone."

"Look my boy, I understand you want to stay with your…uh…"

"Girlfriend."

"Okay with your girlfriend then but letting you leave your room after you passed out with concussion means I have already violated the rules."

"I'm fine. I want to stay with her. Please." I begged. He had to let me stay with her. He sighed.

"Fine. Stay. I'm gonna come to check on you every 2 minutes."

"I don't know how to thank you for this."

"It's okay. Just telling you by the way, that your parents have been searching for you. We called them to tell them you're here. The other two kids' parents did too but your girlfriends' parents…didn't." He said and I felt rage making my blood boil. I thought that Jade had managed to improve her relationship with her parents and her mother but obviously, she didn't. How could they not care? It didn't matter anyway. Jade will always have me but I don't think that there's actually something that can replace your parents.

"Fine…I didn't expect something else…Can you tell them that I'm okay and that I'll come in a little? Oh and how are Cat and Robbie? I mean the one with the red hair and the guy with the curly black hair."

"They one with red hair has hit her head very hard too and the guy's leg has been damaged. Big damage. They both have some minor scratches too. But there's something else too…" He said, after sighing. How could they be so cruel? How could they do this to Cat? You see her and you understand that she's as innocent as a little child. And what would that 'something else' be? I can see it's not good…

"Wh-What is it?" I asked stuttering.

"Look, Doctor Stevens, Jade's doctor, told me that she might have…uh…fallen into something like… a coma. Her organism seems to find extremely hard to control what happened to her. I don't know what, but Doctor Stevens told me that she was quite tortured." He said and I felt like someone had just stabbed me right at my heart. Right now, I wish we were at my RV, cuddled up and Jade would scream at me to make her a coffee. And not…this.

"I don't know if this helps, but it's not exactly what you think. She's not in danger not to wake up or something like that. But this might last even for 2 weeks. Or if she wakes up she won't be able to contact like before and she's not gonna be able to go back at her house. I had been in charge for cases like this one and that's what usually happens." He said with sympathy. I just never thought Jade

"I'm gonna leave you now. You better rest." He said and he left me and Jade alone. I kept on holding her hand and let my tears come out. I couldn't remember myself crying before these days. Now how could I not cry?

"Come on…wake up Jade…"I whispered. I didn't get an answer and the only thing that I could hear was her heartbeat from the machine.

"Listen to me. I know you hear me. Just wake up…for me? Or if you don't wanna do it for me…do it for Cat. I just wanna let you know that we are all okay. I just have a concussion and the others some expected damages. And I promise that we'll get the others out too. And those people will be punished. Now please…you are the most important thing in my life." I said and as I expected I didn't get an answer. My headache became worse but I wouldn't leave her.

**Jade's POV**

"Listen to me. I know you hear me. Just wake up…for me? Or if you don't wanna do it for me…do it for Cat. I just wanna let you know that we are all okay. I just have a concussion and the others some expected damages. And I promise that we'll get the others out too. And those people will be punished. Now please…you are the most important thing in my life." These were the first things I heard. But they seemed to come from far away. Beck…? I wanted to talk but I felt like I was sleeping. Like I can't explain. I couldn't move or talk or do anything and I couldn't exactly listen or understand what was happening. I couldn't even bring all of my thoughts together. I was feeling sweaty.

"I don't even know if you can hear me…I am ridiculous, aren't I?" I heard Beck's voice, sounding like echo.

'_I can hear you Beck. You're not ridiculous. I love you…' _Was what I wanted to say but I couldn't. I started feeling like I was chocking again but after a moment the feeling stopped. I could hear Beck but like only his voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying. But then I drifted back to sleep so I never got the chance to understand what he was saying.


	9. Flashbacks and Video Tape

**Okay so this is one of the last chapters in this story. But I'm gonna make a Sequel! As soon as I upload the last chapter from this story, I will upload the first from the Sequel to this story!:D I hope you enjoy!:D**

**Tori's POV**

Right after Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat ran out, Andre, Trina, Sinjin and I were trapped. I turned to Andre and he looked terrified too.

The annoying calm expression the presenter usually had was replaced with one filled with anger and rage. He turned to look at us and I heard Trina letting out a small scream.

"They left. You were planning this, weren't you? If you think what you lived till now was hell, remember that hell is just starting."

We were dead. But at least our friends left.

"This time you will be all put in one room. But trust me you won't be able to do anything after you leave the room."

"I love you baby sister…" Trina said as she came next to me and hugged me. Surprisingly, the presenter didn't do anything to stop her. She was crying and it was rare for Trina to show emotions.

"I love you too." I whispered, trying not to start sobbing.

**Cat's POV**

"Cat!" I heard my mom screaming as she ran next to my bed. I hadn't gotten up at all since I woke up at the bed. The last thing I remembered actually was Robbie screaming my name after entering the hospital after out escape. My head hurt a lot and I always felt dizzy. I wanted Mr. Longneck to be here. But I wanted Robbie, Jadey, Becky, Tori and the others to be here more.

"Cat, I got scared that I lost you!" My mom said as she hugged me slowly, trying not to cause me more pain.

"Where is Mr. Longneck…?" I asked, wanting my giraffe to be here with me. I just wish there was a pretty rainbow that would come here and make everything okay. Or a magical unicorn.

"I'm gonna go home to bring him. I'm glad you're back. I-I kind of learnt what happened. I didn't get to talk with the police a lot. But I promise you're safe." She said and I weakly nodded, smiling.

"I'm gonna let you rest now. Okay?" She said and I nodded again, really wanting to go back to sleep. She left the room and I cuddled up, trying to forget what happened.

**Robbie's POV**

I was in terrible pain. I could barely move my foot. My other injuries hurt too but that wasn't my main problem. The others were still trapped back there with the lunatic presenter and his…friends. And even if we managed to escape, we weren't in the best condition too. Jade never woke up even when we came at the hospital. Cat collapsed as we were coming. Well, I had to support Cat too, even if I couldn't support myself. Beck tried to look calm and supportive to all of us but he was injured too and he was basically concentrated on Jade. I just wish we were still at school and Rex would insult me and everyone else. They would take him and throw him away and I would get sad about it but then we would all be cool again as always. Cat would brush her 'pig's' fur. And she would giggle and tell us stories about her brother. And now, these people destroyed everything. The doctor told me my parents would come and that made me feel better. Seeing someone that I could trust, except my friends because I couldn't see them, would be something nice.

**Beck's POV**

After my mother left, I felt a little better. I didn't have to explain what happened because Mr. Vega had called them all and explained what happened, before preparing his plan to get his daughters, Sinjin and Andre out. They must get out friends out and get those sick people in jail.

Right after she left, I went back to Jade. I sat at the chair next to her and kept on doing what I had been doing before too. Begging her to wake up. I had taken some painkillers so my headache and generally the pain wasn't so big anymore. But the pain of seeing Jade like this and not knowing if Tori, Andre, Trina and Sinjin would come back alive was quite bigger than any other pain.

"Look, the moment he brought you in and I realized you were hurt, was one of the worst moments in my life. Generally these days had been terrible. But now you have to wake up and continue on being the fighter you always were. And you still are."

**Jade's POV**

"_Don't you hide from me!" Ryan screamed. Everything was blurry. I had managed to fall off the bed and crawl under it. I looked around. Everything was red. I was feeling extremely cold but I was sweating too. I started shaking like crazy. I felt he ground shaking. Like an earthquake was happening. But it couldn't be one. I felt like someone pushed me on the chest and I couldn't breathe. But no one was there. I was feeling like I was falling from high._

"_There you are." I heard a voice saying. I continued on trying to breathe but I felt someone dragging me out of my hideout. That someone lifted me up and threw me on the bed. That person put something in my mouth and then kicked me off the bed and I fell on the ground I think. The ground seemed to be leaving and coming back so I started examining it to see if I was there. I couldn't find it. I saw the ceiling going higher as I looked up. I felt like I was going to vomit and I started shaking like crazy. I let out a scream as I felt a terrible pain at my chest. Then something that I couldn't see started pressing my chest and I couldn't breathe again at all. I started screaming and I heard laughter coming from far away. That person came and grabbed my arms and forced me to stand up but I quickly fell on my knees, sobbing._

"_Help me…they want to k-kill me…" I begged the person, hoping they would help me._

"_Sadly you're talking at the wrong person." The person answered and slapped me causing me to fall down and close my eyes as I started sobbing uncontrollably._

These were my first thoughts when I woke up. Something I wouldn't forget easily. Everything seemed to be clearer now but I still had some of those weird feelings and the pain from my injuries.

"It's okay her heartbeat is back to normal." I heard a voice saying. Were they talking while I had these flashbacks?

"Thank you doctor…" I heard Beck's voice muttering lowly. He didn't sound like he usually sounded. He sounded…broken. I couldn't bring all of my thoughts together to see why and I felt like sleeping but this meant more flashbacks so I would try my best so I wouldn't sleep.

**Beck's POV**

"Mr. Oliver you have been here with your girlfriend for over an hour. You must go back to your bed." The doctor said and I felt like going back there since the headache was back but I couldn't leave Jade alone. Plus, I had a feeling that something bad would happen.

"Look, let's just go my boy. I'm gonna force you to leave otherwise."

"Look you can't just d-" I started saying trying to convince him but then something caught my attention. Jade was making a pained expression and right after that the heartbeat machine started beeping like crazy.

"Oh my God." The doctor said and then he opened the door.

"Call doctor Stevens! Now!" He said and I turned at him and started screaming.

"Do something! Don't wait Doctor Stevens! Do something! Do something! Please!" I started screaming. He quickly went at Jade's bed as Doctor Stevens came too. I couldn't see what they did but after a little the machine started beeping normally.

"It's okay her heartbeat is back to normal." Jade's Doctor said and I nodded.

"Thank you doctor." I whispered as I went to sit at the chair next to her bed. But surprisingly the doctor didn't tell me to go back to my room.

**David Vega's POV**

This was a hard mission to complete but my daughters were there. The plan was ready. But before leaving the station to go at the location Beck told me they were, I found something thrown at the doorstep outside of the station. A video tape. I got it in my hands and went back in. Everybody looked at me curiously as were ready to leave the place. This tape had a note hanging on it. I got it and read it.

"_It's your daughter's and the others' fate. Watch it all." _The note was saying. It was by him. He knew were I was. He was watching the kids at the hospital, so that's how he probably found me. I nervously showed at the others the note and I put the tape in the video. It started with the phrase: _"No one ever leaves without finishing the show."_


	10. More Flashbacks

**First of all, you can all say how horrible I am for updating after a million years. And you can also complain about how terrible this chapter is. But I promise next chapters will be better and I will try to update every 5 days**

**David Vega's POV**

As the video started, it just showed a room with a bed in the middle of it. And on that bed that Jade girl that was Tori's friend or something was lying. She had many injuries. And when I say many I mean basically she had everywhere injuries. She was in something like hospital clothes and she was basically staring at the ceiling. Then a noise like steps sounded from the video and the girl moved slowly and managed to fall down. As she hit the ground, she slowly crawled under the bed and looked around terrified.

"Don't hide from me!" A voice screamed. It was him.

Jade's reaction was exactly what I expected, from what Beck had told me. She was basically fighting with herself. She was barely visible under the bed and something invisible seemed to be pushing her down at the ground and not letting her breathe. Then he came on screen. He was a man around 25. But I couldn't see how he looked like. He grabbed her by her arms violently and threw her on the bed. He brought out of his pocket 3…pills. He shoved them in her mouth and when he was sure she had taken them, he kicked her off the bed. She fell down and stared at the floor and then at the ceiling. Then she ran at the man and started to beg him to help her get away. He slapped her and then the screen turned black. He was a psycho. How could he do this to random teenagers? How could he do this to my daughters? They were both in danger…

"I doubt if any of the four that have escaped will survive. If you dare to tell them anything, the next tape will show your daughters death." That line appeared and made my blood boil.

"Let's go." I said angrily and paused the tape. I knew there was more in the tape but I couldn't watch it now **(AN: By the way guys there is a reason I made him pause the tape, you'll see at the next chapters) **

I ran off ready to go at the address Beck told us.

**Beck's POV**

"_Come on Beck, you never sing!" Jade whined. I laughed at that because my voice isn't exactly good._

"_I don't sing babe because I can't sing. I'm an actor." I answered laughing. She made an annoyed expression._

"_Okay you Canadian, you know you can sing! You sang at the Uptown Downtown with Vega!"_

"_I had to sing! And after I did, you and Tori were joking over the fact I did for a week!"_

"_Yeah I remember, Vega and I had even made blogs on The Slap for that…We were talking all night on phone so we could find the things that would annoy you the most. Okay forget I told you about me and Vega talking on the phone."_

_I started laughing. I always knew Jade and Tori were friends and Tori admitted it. Jade never did._

"_Will you sing for me?" She asked._

"_No Jade, I'm sorry, you know I really love you but I am not gonna do it."_

"_Yes you will."_

"_No I won't."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay fine I will Jade, you won. Which song?" I answered and I was waiting for a song that was really hard and I wouldn't be able to sing._

"_Sing…whatever you want. Whatever you feel." She answered._

"_Ohhhhh Jade is forcing me to sing, but I don't wanna!" I started singing and she threw a pillow at me. I started laughing and I saw she was laughing too._

"_Fine Beck, if you feel just that." She said making a puppy dog expression._

"_No babe that's not what I feel."_

"_Then what is it?" She asked and then her phone rang._

"_Hello Vega. You're interrupting us. Wait, what? The prank we were about to pull on Trina about the script she wrote for her play "The Fabulous Trina" is ready? Did you call Cat? Of course I'm coming Vega!" She said and I started laughing._

"_You, Tori and Cat are about to prank Trina?" I asked and she nodded._

"_Yeah, see you later and you will sing for me!" She said as she came to kiss me and then she left._

I didn't even understand when I started crying as I thought of that memory.

"You wanted me to sing what I feel…I guess it's time. But I can't sing what I feel, it can't be expressed with words. So I'll sing something else instead." I said as I took her hand and started singing lowly her song. Our song. You Don't Know Me.

**Jade's POV**

When I woke up, I still couldn't move or do anything. But I could still hear. It was Beck. He was singing…the song I wrote for him? He remembered all the lyrics? And he was crying? I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying too but I couldn't. He always refused to sing but when he did it sounded beautiful. Many students claimed his voice was terrible but for me it was simply perfect.

"See…? I sang for you. Not what I feel, like I told you, it can't be explained with a song. But…I hope you heard that. Or I hope you didn't, I would feel bad if when you woke up, you started making blogs about me again…" He said as he laughed a little but then started crying. Beck never cried and when I say never, I mean never. Ever. Not that I did, but when I did no one could see me. Only Beck saw me once.

**Tori's POV**

I stayed still on the ground and I felt the blood running down my foot.

"That's how life works sweetheart." Then he left and the door closed. I started sobbing, I just couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted to bring happy memories in my mind.

"_Vega, it's three in the morning!" Jade screamed angrily._

"_I know Jade, I'm sorry! Well, Trina is sick and she's whining and blowing her nose all the time…Could we have a sleepover?" I asked hopefully. She sighed without saying anything._

"_Is that a yes?" I asked excitedly. I really hoped it was, maybe it was one step closer to becoming friends with her. Of course that would never actually happen, even though we actually were friends._

"_It is. Bring Cat too if you wanna." She said._

"_Yeah I will, she is probably awake, still watching Teletubbies."_

That happened about 2 weeks ago. I smiled a little at that memory. We were watching movies all night, and of course, we argued with each other as always. But it didn't matter, it was still an amazing sleepover.

"_Torrrriiii hiii!" Cat screamed excitedly at the phone._

"_Hi Cat! What's up?" I asked. I waited for an answer for a few moments. I sighed._

"_Cat, I meant it as how are you, not as what's actually up."_

"_Ohh!"_

These would never happen again. I would die. We would all die. At least the other managed to leave though.

"_Have you seen Cat, cause I'm really trying to find her, we have a project and stuff-"_

"_Have you seen Trina, cause she was spreading rumors about her and I going on dates-" _

I wasn't sure if that was what Beck said since we were talking at the same time but later, after Jade, Cat and I came back from our road trip, I discovered he just wanted to teach Trina a lesson.

"_Ugh forget it, I'll find her!" We both shouted and ran past each other._

Then the pain became worse. I wouldn't live any of these again.

The door opened. It would continue.


End file.
